The Search For Randy
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Ron's and Kim's daughter have always dreamed of being like her mom. Her chance comes when her little brother is kidnapped. The only problem is, She drags Shego's daughter along. What happens when they embark on the journey of their life? Find out. R&R PLZ


**A/N: I don't own anything. This is just a story I wrote for fun. This is my first Kim Possible fanfic so please be nice. The only thing I own is the characters I created. So enjoy my story. And please, no flames.**

"Anne Marie Stoppable!", a disgruntled mother said at her daughter's door. Anne was asleep in her bed and didn't recognize that she was two hours late for school. "Mom! 5 more minutes! And how come you could stay out late when you were my age?", she asked. Kim sighed. "Because I saved the world. And by the way, your father's on the phone.", she said. Ron had been overseas fighting the war.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah. Now, come on, get up.", Kim said through the bedroom door.

Anne got up and got dressed in jeans and a sweater. "Okay, I'm up.", she said as she stepped through the bedroom door. Kim laughed and handed her the phone. "Hey daddy. Are you coming home for Christmas?", she asked as Kim rushed to the kitchen. The sound of frying eggs and the sound of toast being popped into the toaster. Anne's little brother woke up and ran past Anne. "I understand. Yeah, it's okay. If you gotta fight. You gotta fight. Well, bye.", Anne said.

She hung up the phone and ran downstairs. "Dad says he's not coming home for Christmas!", she exclaimed on the verge of tears. Kim sighed. Anne was always the Daddy's girl. "It's not gonna be the same without him I know. But, he's a soldier. He's fighting for what he believes in.", Kim said comfortingly. Anne wrapped her arms around her mother and started to sob. Gosh, she hates crying in front of her little brother, Randy.

Kim just smiled. 3 weeks until Christmas. She couldn't stand Ron being away from home. They had always said that they would always spend their Christmases together. Randy looked at his older sister. He had his mother's red hair and he had Ron's personality. "Mommy? Is Anne gonna be okay?", Randy asked as he turned around in his seat at the bar. Kim nodded and ran her hands through her daughter's long blonde-hair.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay. Randy, why don't you go butter yourself a piece of toast?", Kim said to her youngest son as Anne soaked her mother's shirt. Randy nodded. He knew when to go.

* * *

"Mrs. Stoppable.", the teacher called getting Anne out of her daydream. She was drawing and writing songs for her dad. She looked up. "Yes Mrs. Mason?", she asked. Mrs. Mason tapped her foot. "What's the answer?", she asked pointing to the problem on the board. Anne sighed. "The answer is 2.", she said. Mrs. Mason smiled. That's how she knew she got the answer right. Even though she usually guessed. 

"That is correct.", she said.

Anne just smiled and went back to writing.

* * *

"Hey Anne.", Anne's best friend, and Drakken's only daughter, ran up to her. 

"Hey Rose.", Anne said looking up from her notebook.

"Writing again?", Rose asked. Anne nodded. Rose sighed. "I know that your dad is in the war, but--".

"He'll never stop being my father. That's lucky for you to say. You still have your father. I might lose mine.", Anne said as she slumped back into her seat.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, speaking of that. My dad wants to know if I can spend the night with you tonight.", Rose said.

"Another take over the world scheme?", she asked laughing.

"You guessed it. So can I?", Rose asked. Anne sighed. "Okay. You can stay.", she said as Rose cheered. She smiled. There was always one thing that Rose could do. Cheer her up. She sighed and looked over the piece of paper. '_His brown eyes haunt me, He's everywhere I see, I can't forget him, No matter how hard I try._', she thought in her head. This was going to be her dad's Christmas present.

* * *

"Randy come on! Mom, says to get home now.", Anne said as she chased her little brother down the street until a stranger pulled over and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, let go of him!", she screamed, but, instead of listening to her, he just dove off. Anne sighed and chased after him. "Randy! Randy! I'll save you! I promise! Oh no, what am I going to do?", she whispered to herself. She couldn't tell her mom. 

"Rose!", she said as she ran down the street to Rose's house. Dr. Drakken answered the door. "Hi Dr. D. Is Rose home?", Anne asked panting. Dr. Drakken nodded. "Rose! Anne's here. Come on Shego.", he called. Shego smiled and waved hi to Anne and left. "Yeah Anne?", Rose asked. Anne sighed. "I lost my baby brother.", she said. Rose smiled. "Oh wait, you're serious. You lost Randy?", Rose asked.

"Actually, I didn't lose him. He got kidnapped.", Anne said.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go find him.", Rose said grabbing her jacket and grabbing her money box from her closet. Anne sighed. They went out the door and ran down the sidewalk to chase the car.

* * *

"Hey Ron.", Kim said as she cooked dinner. 

"Hey. How are things running with the evil and saving the world thing?", Ron asked.

"I should ask you the same thing.", Kim said smiling.

"It's going good. I suppose that Anne told you the news.", he said.

"Yeah. She was upset.", Kim said as she stirred spaghetti.

"I know. And I'm really sorry.", he said. "Oh, I'd better go. I love you.".

"I love you too.", she said. "Bye.". Kim hung up the phone. "Anne! Randy! Dinner's almost ready!", Kim yelled up the stairs. She tasted the sauce. "Anne? Randy?", she asked, noticing the silence. She ran up the stairs to Anne's and Randy's rooms. They weren't there. "Where could they be?", Kim asked herself as she closed Randy's door. She ran down the stairs and checked in the back yard for the dynamic duo.

* * *

"Which way did they go?", Rose asked. 

"The car turned here and went that way.", Anne said pointing to the right.

"Spoken like a true detective.", Rose said.

"I know. Now follow me.", Anne said as she started walking to the right. Rose followed Anne.

* * *

Dr. Drakken and Shego returned home. "Yeah, well, it would've worked if it wasn't for the police.", he said. Shego sighed. "Yeah, right. Rose, we're home!", she hollered taking her jacket off. Dr. Drakken sighed. "Rose? We're home! Where is that girl?", he asked. Shego looked around. "Does it seem quiet to you?", she asked. She ran up the stairs to Rose's room. "She's gone! Drakken, Rose is Gone!", Shego said as Drakken ran up the stairs to Rose's room. 

"What do you mean she's gone?", he asked.

"She's GONE! Disappeared! Vanished!", Shego said.

* * *

"Anne? Randy?", Kim asked nearly in tears. Kim had an idea who might've made them disappear. "Shego!", she said. She ran out the door and ran down the street to Drakken's house. She busted down the door. "Kim Possible!", Shego said. They began to fight. Drakken hid under the table. "Where's my kids?", Kim asked Shego as she blocked Shego's punches. Shego stopped fighting. 

"Whoa, whoa. Time out. You thought that I had your kids?", Shego said.

"Yeah. Well, don't you?", Kim asked.

"No. Rose is missing too.", Shego said.

"So both our kids are missing?", Kim asked. Shego nodded. "And you had nothing to do about it?", Kim asked. Shego shook her head. "For the last time, No!!! I didn't kidnap your precious children!", Shego said. Kim panted. "Where would they go?", Kim asked. Shego shrugged. "I don't know.", Shego replied. Kim paced the floor. Shego sighed. "Well, princess, your kids are missing. And my child's missing, so maybe we should te-- tea-", she said.

"Team up?", Kim asked.

"Yes. Exactly.", Shego said.

Kim nodded and shook Shego's hand. Drakken sighed and stepped out from under the table he was hiding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne and Rose were at the bus station taking a break from walking. Anne sighed and took her flip-flops off. "You thirsty?", Rose asked. Anne nodded and watched as Rose's long black hair flowed behind her with every step. Anne looked right. "Okay, at some point, he must've changed his direction. So let's go left and straight.", she muttered to herself as she pointed in the directions and sighed. 

"How's the figuring coming along?", a boy of about Anne's age asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's going good. I'm Anne.", she said as she introduced herself.

"Hi Anne, I'm Jose.", Jose said.

"Well, Jose, what brings you to the bus stop?", Anne asked.

"I'm on vacation.", Jose said. "You?".

"Trying to find someone.", she said.

"Who?", Jose asked.

"A friend.", Anne said.

"Ahh..", he said. "So mind if I come along?".

"Won't your family be worried?", Anne asked.

"Truth is, I don't have a family.", Jose said.

"Why not?", Anne asked.

"A drunk driver.", Jose said.

"You think that's bad. My dad's fighting the war in Iraq.", Anne said.

"Oh, I am so sorry.", Jose said. Anne smiled and heard Rose's cries from the bus station. "That's my friend Rose.", she said. Jose smiled and ducked. "Is she always like that?", he asked. Anne pretended to think. "Um, yeah. Yeah. She is.", she said. Jose started laughing. Anne smiled as Rose came out with 2 drinks and sat down. "Rose, this is Jose. Jose, this is Rose.", Anne said as she introduced the two teens.

"Hi. Nice to meet you.", Rose said shaking his hand.

* * *

"Anne! Randy! Mom, dad. Did you find them?", Kim asked. 

"I'm sorry. No.", her parents shook their heads.

"No sign of Rose either.", Jim and Tim said flashing their flashlights. Shego sighed. Kim looked from face-to-face. "Keep searching. We can't give up.", Kim said going through the woods. Kim's mom gripped Kim's shoulder. "Honey, maybe we should stop for the night. It's getting cold. I'm sure that Randy and Anne are fine. And Rose is also strong.", she said. Kim sighed. "You're right, mom. Let's turn back and call it a night.", she said.

Anne shivered. It was getting dark and it was getting cold. She saw that there was an abandoned train car and climbed into it. She laid down in the corner of the cart. "Good night Rose.", she whispered. Rose smiled and sighed. "Good night Anne. See you in the morning.", she said. Anne sighed and covered up with the hay. "Randy, I'm going to find you. No matter how long it takes.", Anne whispered before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Randy started to cry. He wanted to return to his mommy. He wanted to see Anne again. He was scared. "Come on mommy. Where are you? Anne?", he asked. He fell asleep as soon as he felt safe.

* * *

Anne woke up to a warm sun falling on her. She sat up and stretched. She looked around at her surroundings. Rose was still asleep in the corner and snoring. Anne smiled and went out to the tracks and sighed. "This is gonna be a big adventure.", Anne whispered to herself. She sighed and went to a puddle of mud water. "I have an idea.", Anne said. She saw a bucket and smiled. She filled the bucket up with water. 

"Rose. Wake... up!", she said as she threw the water on Rose.

Rose woke up shivering. "Why'd y-yo-you d--do th-t-that?", she asked as she shivered. Anne smiled. "Because we have more walking to do. Now come on. You want some breakfast?", Anne asked as she got to eye-level with Rose. Rose nodded and got up. She stretched and sighed. "Come on. There's a Bueno Nacho right across the street from here.", Anne said as she jumped off the car and washed her hands.

"You are just like your dad, you know that?", Rose asked. Anne nodded and grabbed Rose's hand and ran with her across the street to the Bueno Nacho.


End file.
